Ferrules and sleeves can be used to join a golf club shaft to a golf club head. The sleeve and ferrule can be fixed together and fixed to the shaft tip to form a shaft assembly. The sleeve is inserted into the hosel of the club head and secured with a locking mechanism. In golf clubs where the connection between the shaft assembly and the club head is adjustable, the shaft assembly can be configured to be rotationally adjustable relative to the club head to provide a plurality of different orientations of the club head face relative to the longitudinal axis of the shaft. To help a user make such an adjustment, some golf clubs include informational markings on the club head and on the sleeve to help align the shaft assembly at a desired rotational alignment relative to the club head.